


In the Future

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [23]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: The boys are about to graduate, and they talk about the future.





	In the Future

Graduation was fast approaching, and while Kevin had gotten a handful of acceptance letters to colleges, Moose wasn’t actually planning on going to college. 

Not that he couldn’t if he hadn’t set his mind to it. His grades might not be the best, and he probably wouldn’t be admitted to Harvard, but his grades weren’t so abysmal he couldn’t get in _somewhere_ , if he had tried to. 

His father’s expectations was that he’d go into the army, or the navy, or somehow serve his country. And it had been Moose’s though, his plan, for a long time as well. But it didn’t seem as interesting anymore. 

Not when he’d seen how Kevin’s face fell when they had talked about it. 

The service had taken Kevin’s mom away from him. Moose wasn’t sure he could do that to Kevin, risk getting stationed somewhere far away, where Kevin couldn’t even call. And well, he kind of wanted to be close to Kevin as well. 

Everyone said that high school sweethearts never made it, and maybe that was true. But he’d be damned if he didn’t even give the two of them a fighting chance. Kevin was so worth it.   
No one had made him feel like Kevin feel. 

Kevin had taught him to be honest with himself, and how to be brave. Proper brave. Doing things that scared him shitless. But it was all okay, because when it didn’t go great, Kevin was there to hold him tight and help him through. 

It was a Monday afternoon when Moose brought it up to him, a littler nervous. 

They were sitting underneath a big tree behind the school, enjoying the sun and talking about the last few weeks of school. Their backs resting against the trunk of the tree, sitting close together, their arms touching from shoulder to elbow. 

“So, I was thinking… Next fall when you go off to college, maybe I’ll come with. Find a job at a garage or something, be close to you.” 

Kevin looked up at him then, clearly conflicted about what Moose had just told him. 

“What about joining the army?” He asked.

Moose shrugged. “I’m not sure if I want that anymore. Besides, that was always my dad’s idea… I feel like he kind of just decided on it for me. We’re graduating, Kevin. We’re adults. I have to make my own decisions, now.” 

He looked to Kevin, who seemed conflicted. 

Looking straight at Moose, he looked solemn. “Moose, I’m not saying I don’t want you to come. Because I know how long-distance relationships usually end. But hear me out, okay? If you come, don’t do it for me. Don’t skip out on the army just because you don’t think I can handle it, because you can’t allow me to keep you back. I couldn’t bear that, if you ever felt like I held you back. Or like I decided for you.” 

Moose looked at him with wide eyes. “Kev… You don’t honestly think I will blame you for something like that?” He was a little hurt, that Kevin would think that of him. “And besides, I’m doing this for me, more than for you. With you, I feel like I can conquer the world.” 

Smiling softly, Kevin took Moose’s hand in his own, entwining their fingers and giving it a small squeeze. 

“You make me brave, as well.” 

As much as Kevin had helped Moose coming to terms with himself and his newfound sexuality, Moose had helped Kevin work on his insecurities. He no longer thought of himself as he was back when he was younger, the nerdy, chubby kid with heavy framed glasses. 

A little unsure, Moose asked him softly. “So, you wouldn’t mind me tagging along? I promise I won’t get in the way of your college life, or whatever. I just wanna be with you, Kevin.”

Biting his lip, a smile shone through on Kevin’s face. “Of course not… You know I’d love to have you around. Wake up with you every morning, all that gross, cute stuff. As long as we are honest with each other.”

“Always, babe.”

Moose leaned in and kissed Kevin softly on his forehead. 

“And you know… That way, you can wake me up with a blowjob, every day,” Kevin teased.


End file.
